Something Like Love Letters
by Marionette
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a fight, but instead of discussing the problem, Draco suggests the pair take a two week break. During that time, they will write each other one letter each day, talking about how they feel. But a lot can happen in two weeks...R
1. Hermione: Day One Letter

Dear Draco,

I'm so mad at you, I'm not sure where to begin.

I think I will make a list of all the reasons that I am mad at you.

REASONS WHY I AM MAD AT DRACO

1. You instigated the stupid fight that caused all this.

2. I am right and you know it but you won't admit it because you're a great big prat.

3. You somehow managed to make me agree to this awful idea. Prat.

4. Because I can be, and really right now that seems like a plenty good reason.

I don't even know why I let you talk me into this. I mean, we had a fight. All couples do. However, we should be _talking_ about the issue, discussing it and working our way through it. But are we doing that like I suggested? Of course not! No, we have to do your stupid idea. Honestly, how did you even come up with it? There is nothing about it that is logical. We don't speak for two weeks, and instead write one letter for each day, then exchange the letters at the end. Just read it. Read over what your "great plan" is. Does it make any sense? No!

I don't know why, but you seem to have it in your head that this will magically (no pun intended, you prat) solve all our problems. And then we'll find the solution to world hunger and puppies will fall from a rainbow and Harry and You-Know-Who will become best friends.

Likely, eh?

And all of this hassle because you can't admit that for once in your entire life, you were wrong.

And you were.

But I won't even discuss that now.

I don't know what else to say. So I guess I'll follow your example. I won't say anything.

Yours very angrily,

Hermione Granger


	2. Draco: Day One Letter

Dear Hermione,

I bet you're really mad at me.

--Draco

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter.

A/N: Okay, so I am going to put this out here from the beginning.

THIS STORY WILL BE...

-short

-dumb

-silly

-OOC

because I like it that way. End of subject.

I wrote this story about 1827304129387 years ago, and just never got around to putting it up here. I'll post the chapters in pairs, with Draco and Hermione's letters being the chapters. I still haven't written the last chapter because I'm a lazy son of a gun.

Also, I may be updating this in lieu of "The Game" for awhile, mainly because that story is a mental marathon to write and I want to do something silly/easier.

Lastly, please review. :)


	3. Hermione: Day Two Letter

Dear Draco,

And we approach day two of the worst plan of all time.

Since we can't discuss our feelings face to face like RATIONAL ADULTS, I will avoid the issue. Seems you're fond of it, so I think I'll give it a try.

Now that I don't have you interrupting my everyday life, I have noticed a great many things that have previously escaped my attention. I've prepared another list for you.

THINGS I'VE NOTICED:

1. I don't have to sneak around and lie to Harry and Ron. It's wonderful. Do you know how good I feel NOT lying to them? Really, it's the best I've felt in a long, long time.

2. Harry and Ron are the world's greatest friends, and when we have our spats we always reconcile like reasonable human beings.

3. I was able to get over a hundred percent of three tests I took today because I had more time to study without YOU around.

4. There are lots of eligible, attractive guys in our school.

5. Life is in general much easier when you're not bugging me so much.

As you can see, you're little plan has backfired, as my life is much better without you in it. You'll be lucky if I take you back after this break is over.

I still think this letter thing was a terrible idea.

Yours still quite angrily,

Hermione


	4. Draco: Day Two Letter

Dear Hermione,

I have a feeling that you're fuming with rage right now. That's probably because when you dropped your quill in the hall today and I stopped to pick it up, you snatched it off the ground and sent me an absolutely scathing look. If I'm honest, I'm not really looking forward to reading those first few letters.

I know you think this is a dumb plan, but I wish you'd at least attempt to make it work. I mean, we're taking a bit of break to just get everything out that we're feeling, and then in a couple weeks we can look at what was bugging each other and work through _everything_.

Though now that I've seen how mad you are, I'm afraid I'm going to regret this. Who knows what kind of stuff you're writing about me.

If you're talking about Boy Wonder and the Weasel and how great they are, I'm probably going to scream.

Unfortunately, I am fairly sure that's exactly what you're doing, so I guess I better start looking up charms to cure sore throats.

--Draco


	5. Hermione: Day Three Letter

Dear Draco,

How dare you, you horrible git! You are a cruel, awful person and I'm fairly sure I hate you!

I bought you that shirt for Christmas. It took me a month to save for it, and a week to pick it out. And it's not nearly so nice as your other shirts, but you know that I love it when you wear it. You're a great prat, you know that? You're changing the rules of the game. We can't be allowed to not interact and then you go and put on that shirt. You're ruthless.

What am I saying? You're a Slytherin.

Well, two can play at that game you know. I happen to know that there is a certain dress that a particular horrible, wretched Slytherin likes me to wear. And I happened to have brought it with me to school after the holidays. And I may happen to wear it tomorrow.

I still haven't written about the fight. I'm not even sure I will at all. I want to _talk_ to you about it. Or I did. Now I just want to punish you for being a great, big, terrible, slimy prat for wearing that shirt.

Git.

I hate you right now,

Hermione


	6. Draco: Day Three Letter

Dear Hermione,

Oh, I bet today's letter will be funny. I am willing to wager that you're very, very angry with me right now. But you can't blame me, really. I didn't have anything else that was clean. And beyond that, I couldn't resist!

I'm sorry for wearing the shirt. Not very, but a little. Only because I know I've provoked you. Which probably isn't what you want to hear, but you can't say I'm not honest, at least.

I'm interested in seeing how you plan on retaliating. Because I know you, my little Gryffindor, and you're not afraid to retaliate. That's why you were hanging all over the Weasel at breakfast this morning when you saw me walk in.

At least, I hope that was it.

May I be honest? I'm starting to miss you.

--Draco

A/N: I'm a jerk who doesn't update often. Four letters instead of two, as an apology. Please review!


	7. Hermione: Day Four Letter

Dear Draco,

Ha! Take THAT! I saw your face this morning when I walked into breakfast. I left my robes open so that you could see my dress underneath. You were staring and when I laughed at you, your face got very sour. Can dish it out, but can't take it, huh?

Actually, your face was _really_ funny when I looked at you. I thought I saw a fly buzz straight into your mouth. I wish I'd had a camera on me. You're lucky no one at your table noticed, they probably would have been suspicious.

You're so obvious, Mr. Cold Facade.

Yesterday, I got another perfect score on a test, and I hung out with Harry and Ron all day. We played Wizard's Chess (Ron won, he's a far better player than _you_) and then sat around reminiscing about all of our wonderful times together. Including that time you were turned into a ferret.

I hope you made that sour face again when you read that line.

Yours triumphantly,

Hermione Granger


	8. Draco: Day Four Letter

Dear Hermione.

Oh, fighting fire with fire I see? Well played, Granger. The dress was a nice comeback.

I'm still angry with you, but when I saw you this morning laughing with the Boy-Who-(unfortunately)-Lived and the Wonder Weasel, I almost wanted to forgive you. I do miss you, you know. Look at this, you've got me sounding like a girl.

The point of that line above should be that I'm STILL angry with you. I bet you haven't even apologized yet in your letters, have you? I will wager one hundred galleons that you are still convinced that you're absolutely right and I'm completely in the wrong.

I won't be the first to apologize, you know.

--Draco


	9. Hermione: Day Five Letter

Dear Draco,

I saw you with Parkinson today. She was on your lap at dinner. You fed her a chocolate. Both of you were laughing.

And because you won't see this for another nine days, I think I'll admit something.

I cried about it.

Make you feel good, big man?

Yours very sadly,

Hermione Granger


	10. Draco: Day Five Letter

Dear Hermione,

I noticed you left dinner early tonight. Saw something that bothered you, did you? Well, I'm not going to apologize for it. If you can hang all over that dirty Weasel then I can do as I please with Parkinson. And trust me, I did _whatever_ I pleased.

Alright, I'm lying. I didn't do anything.

And yes, I regret it and it was actually very disgusting because she is a rather repulsive girl. She slobbered on my fingers when I gave her that chocolate and later she tried to kiss me and I thought I was going to throw up.

Don't worry, she didn't. Kiss me, I mean. I would never do that. Not only because she is gross but also because I...just wouldn't. You know what I mean.

I'm going to go take a very hot shower. I feel the need to be cleansed after that experience with Pansy.

--Draco


End file.
